Il était une fois
by Expensive-taste
Summary: Alors qu'Harry Potter se promène le soir dans Poudlard pour trouver l'inspiration pour son devoir, il fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vision des choses.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, c'est ma 1ère fic... elle n'est pas super longue mais j'ai essayé quand même après avoir été une lectrice assidue, et je remercie ma béta, Berenice (qui ne publie pas ici) pour ses encouragements.**

**Comme il s'agit de mettre en scène Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, je remercie de tout coeur Miss J. K. Rowling de sa géniale idée !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Il était une fois<strong>

Chapitre 1

Il était une fois, dans une contrée éloignée d'Ecosse, protégée des hommes et posée comme un bijou dans son écrin, un immense et somptueux château, digne d'un conte de fées. Celui-ci avait un nom : Poudlard et n'était pas n'importe quel château, non, c'était un château magique.

En effet, entre ses murs, des escaliers bougeaient tout seuls, les personnages des tableaux pendus aux murs s'animaient et conversaient tranquillement avec les passants ou les autres représentations picturales. Des fantômes vaquaient à leurs occupations dans les couloirs, tentant parfois d'effrayer les plus jeunes ou de leurs jouer des tours pendables.

Cet endroit surréaliste était en fait une école pour sorciers, un internat plus précisément, chose qui semblait être l'usage dans ce monde particulier. L'édifice, âgé d'environ 1000 ans, avait été fondé par 4 grands sorciers, 2 hommes et 2 femmes, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, et Helga Poufsouffle.

L'actuel directeur se nomme Albus Dumbledore, c'est une personne incroyable, sa magie est très puissante, à une autre époque, il a vaincu un mage noir, Grindelwald. Il est très vieux, mais il ne fait pas son âge, il est entouré de professeurs tous plus formidables les uns que les autres **_(sauf Rogue !)_** et qui enseignent des matières étranges !

Et dans ce lieu extraordinaire, il y a moi. Je suis un sorcier et j'ai 16 ans.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à dormir, et plus ça va, moins j'y arrive, alors je sors discrètement du dortoir que je partage avec mes amis, et je me promène dans les couloirs déserts, je sais que c'est défendu, mais bon... Parfois, en été surtout, je vais dans le parc, j'aime cet endroit, je m'y sens chez moi. Pourtant cela ne fait pas longtemps que je le connais, mais c'est quand j'y suis entré que j'ai eu l'impression de vivre pour la première fois, comme une renaissance en quelque sorte. **_(j'suis trop bon là, Hermimi va adorer !)_**

Avant, je ne savais pas qui j'étais, je n'avais pas d'amis pas vraiment de famille, je n'étais rien. A présent, je suis l'espoir de tout un peuple. Et ça me fait peur. Je crois que pas un seul jour dans ma vie, je n'ai pas eu peur, elle fait parti intégrante de moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer.

J'ai une mission : battre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, un sorcier mégalomane qui a décrété que les Moldus, font partie d'une sous-espèce et n'ont pas le droit de revendiquer une quelconque place sur terre. Je sais qu'un seul de nous 2 survivra à la confrontation, et je ne me vois pas le vaincre **_(ça fait pas trop dramatique les 2 derniers paragraphes ?)_**.

Je n'ai pas de vie. Jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard, je vivais dans un placard sous un escalier, depuis que je suis ici, on m'entraine pour mon combat, que je réalise la prophétie… j'ai le sentiment intime que je vais mourir et que je n'aurais rien connu. Rien de ce qui fait l'insouciance de l'enfance, des parents aimants, jouer avec d'autres copains, rire, écouter de la musique, aller au cinéma, en vacances, faire des caprices, se rebeller, s'habiller n'importe comment, sécher les cours… Pas même l'amour **_(sortez les violons…)_**.

Si ça se trouve, je vais mourir sans que mon cœur ait vibré une seule fois. Je ne parle même pas de mon corps. Je suis surement vieux jeu, mais pour moi, les 2 sont intimement liés, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Il y a bien Ginny, la sœur de mon meilleur ami Ron, je l'aime bien, je ressens des choses pour elle, mais pas cet embrasement des sens, cet emballement du cœur, ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui fait qu'on est amoureux. En fait, la seule personne à me faire un effet similaire est mon ennemi de toujours, mais ça n'a rien à voir, on se hait… J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre qu'il n'y ait que lui qui me fasse me sentir aussi, comment dire ça… vivant ? Avec lui, j'oublie mes peurs. Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui **_(non mais je divague là, passage à supprimer !)_**.

J'aime bien m'assoir sur le bord de l'immense fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie, le paysage est magnifique depuis là, même la nuit. Je peux rester des heures à contempler les chauves-souris voler, suivre le ballet des lucioles, écouter les bruits de la forêt… _**(quel romantisme, j'en reviens pas !)**_. Et puis c'est tranquille, surtout l'hiver, car l'été, elle devient un repère pour couples en mal d'intimité ! _**(non, ça, j'peux pas l'écrire, ça passera jamais)**_.

Tient, on dirait que j'ai parlé trop vite, j'entends des bruits suspects. Et merde ! Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant, j'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité. Peut-être que si je me cache, j'arriverais à sortir sans qu'ils me voient. Ah, le pilier à côté de l'escalier, vite. Ouf, il était moins une ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, il a jeté un sort sur la porte ce crétin ! J'suis coincé maintenant, c'est pas vrai, je suis maudit, je ne veux pas voir ça moi ! Et puis j'ai un devoir à terminer.

Mais… c'est Malefoy, avec… eh, c'est pas une fille ! Ah ben ça, si je m'y attendais à celle là… J'suis pas dans la mouise, pourvu qu'il ne me remarque pas, bon je crois qu'il est suffisamment occupé, mais on ne sait jamais avec lui, Merlin sait ce qu'il irait s'imaginer… Bon sang, il en fait un boucan l'autre mec, qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait au juste, j'ose pas regarder. Aller, un petit coup d'œil, c'est que Malefoy après tout… Ah, ben c'est malin, j'aurais mieux fait de garder mes yeux dans ma poche moi, je dois être rouge comme une tomate trop mûre.

Eh, c'est quoi ça ! Non mais ça va pas non ? Pourquoi tu réagis toi, hein ? Couchez ! Putain, Malefoy s'y met aussi, j'ai jamais entendu sa voix comme ça, c'est super excitant, il faut que je me calme, c'est seulement la fouine qui est en train de… bordel, qu'ils se dépêchent par pitié ! Et puis zut, au point où j'en suis, il est pas mal en fait, _Oh oui…_ il est tout décoiffé, ses muscles tendus par l'effort, ce pantalon m'emm… il est trop serré, hop, on ouvre, autant en profiter à fond, hein ! _Hum, c'est bon, oui_, continue de gémir comme ça, t'es foutrement torride, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Il a vraiment l'air d'apprécier l'autre, il gueule comme une gonzesse. Je me demande si j'aimerais ça, _oh oui_, je suis sûr que oui, _Aaahhh_. Waouh, ça c'est de la branlette ! J'y crois pas, c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Me branler en matant Malefoy enculer un mec ? Ben, on va prendre ça comme une expérience, je ne mourais pas complètement idiot…

Bon c'est fini oui ? Il a de l'endurance le blondinet, il est beau ainsi, on dirait pas lui, j'aurais bien voulu voir ses yeux quand il va jouir, ils sont si glacials d'habitude. Pfffft… n'importe quoi ! C'est long. Ah quand même, dehors maintenant, pas le temps pour les effusions, de toutes façons j'suis sûr que c'est pas son genre. Qu'est ce que je disais, un sort de nettoyage et voilà. Allez, cassez-vous !

Bien, il est l'heure de rentrer, je ne verrais plus jamais la tour comme avant. Malefoy, avec un mec… j'en reviens pas. Et pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça moi ? C'est zarbi, c'est pas moi, j'peux pas être excité par un autre gars, si ? Pour être honnête, jamais une fille ne m'a fait un effet comme celui-là, mais j'ai jamais vue ce genre de scène avec une fille non plus. J'suis pas voyeur d'habitude. J'fais quoi maintenant pour savoir, je ne suis pas amoureux de la fouine, j'm'en s'rais rendu compte avant, non ?

Oh la la, c'est compliqué ! Si j'en parle à Hermione, je vais me faire engueuler, et si c'est Ron, il va tomber dans les pommes. Et puis c'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès, c'est pas de ma faute s'ils se sont enfermés, faut pas l'oublier non plus ! J'avais rien demandé… eh, Seamus ! Avec lui j'ai peut-être une chance de comprendre, je crois qu'il n'est pas regardant sur le sexe de ses partenaires… Ouais, mais c'est gênant tout de même. La barbe ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de Malefoy d'abord, a-t-on idée de s'envoyer en l'air dans la tour d'astronomie en hiver ? Y'a plein de salles de classes vides dans ce château. Bon, j'm'en sortirai jamais ce soir, je me couche, je dors, et on verra demain. Shit, j'ai pas fini ma rédac' !

Celui qui a dit que la nuit porte conseil est un con. J'ai pas arrêté de fantasmer sur l'autre blondasse, du coup, je suis crevé. Je crois bien que je suis un tantinet homo. Et fallait que ce soit l'autre aristo qui m'ouvre les yeux, je suis mal bar' c'est pas à Ron que c'arriverait ce genres de conneries, plus hétéro que lui, tu meurs ! Pis en plus, y dors comme une masse c't'idiot. Bordel, ma vie est merdique, comme si j'en avais pas assez avec l'autre Vold'taré. Bon, prenons les choses les unes après les autres comme dirait Mione, d'abord ma rédac', c'est le plus urgent.

6h30 et j'ai fini, _I am the best_ ! Je file à la douche, je serais prêt à l'heure pour une fois, en plus, j'ai la dalle. Il faut que je saque Ron de là. Je le secoue dans tous les sens, mais pas moyen. Allez, sac-à-pets, debout, c'est l'heure ! A, tout de même ! Petit déj', tu entends ? Ouais, il a entendu, c'est un estomac sur patte… Bien, on est fin prêts, on y va. Il me raconte qu'il a rêvé des jumelles ! Je passe les détails, quel pervers et dire que c'est mon meilleur pote. Moi par contre, je préfère ne rien lui dire de ce qui a occupé ma nuit, ça pourrait lui couper l'appétit, encore que… Malefoy est déjà là, comme d'hab' et Hermione aussi. Faut qu'j'essaye de penser à autre chose, mes putains d'hormones n'ont jamais autant bossé, c'est que j'suis plutôt sage d'habitude. Il est l'heure d'aller en cours, ça devrait me changer les idées, surtout qu'on a Rogue, comme tue l'amour, y'a pas mieux ! Tout c'que j'espère, c'est qu'il nous mette pas en binôme mixte, parc'qu'avec mon bol, j'vais m'coltiner Malefoy…

_Voila comment Harry Potter, 16 ans, appris que dans la vie, il n'y a pas que des rousses, il y aussi des blonds et __que ses sorties nocturnes lui avait peut-être évité une erreur d'aiguillage..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Il était une fois**

Chapitre 2

_Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'Harry ai le courage de retourner à la tour et surtout, il s'ingénia à éviter __le serpentard au maximum, ce qui ne dérangea pas particulièrement ce dernier quoiqu'il en fut intrigué_.

Bordel j'en peux plus. Il me poursuit même dans mes rêves, faut que j'fasse quelque chose, j'vais finir par craquer. Y'a cette Poufsouffle là, Katrin je croie, qui me fait de l'œil, je devrais essayer avec elle, je serais p't'être fixé après ça. Ouais, bonne idée, aller, te dégonfle pas mec, tu vas y arriver ! Faut encore la trouver, tient justement, la voilà, rougit pas surtout…

- Salut, Harry.

- Salut, euh, Katrin ?

- Tu te rappelles de mon prénom ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi ?

La v'là qui rougit comme une pivoine maintenant ! C'était p't'être pas une si bonne idée après tout. J'dois dire quoi, là ? Au secours !

- Hum… tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Arrête de rougir, respire, bon sang, elle va pas tomber dans les pommes, hein ? Répond, j'ai l'air de quoi, moi ? C'était trop direct ?

- … rien de spécial…

Ah quand même ! J'ai eu peur…

- On pourrait se voir après les cours alors ?

- Oui.

- A tout à l'heure ?

Pffff, c'est ça, cours vite raconter ça aux copines, que tout le monde soit bien au courant ! Merde, ces filles, elles peuvent pas être discrètes ! Bon trop tard, et pis c'est pas si grave après tout, c'est pas comme si c'était important non plus. Bien que… zut ! Faut qu'j'arrête de m'prendre la tête !

Encore 4 heures de cours et je serais p't'être fixé. Par pitié, faites que je ne sois pas comme Malefoy, j'veux être normal, pour une fois, _please_ ! Elle est mignonne la Katrin en plus, pas trop grande, blonde aux yeux bleu, c'qu'y faut là où y faut, j'aurais pu plus mal tomber. Y'a quand même un léger problème, c'est mon premier rancart, j'sais pas trop ce que j'dois faire et surtout pas faire… J'peux pas demander de l'aide à Ron, il est aussi manche que moi, pis les autres, j'ai moyennement confiance. Hermione ? Après tout c'est une fille, non ? Pis merde, j'suis pu un gamin, j'peux m'débrouiller tout seul. Bon, ben, j'improviserais, ça dois pas être si dur que ça.

`°oOo°´

Non mais franchement ! Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Penser à Malefoy alors qu'j'étais dans les bras de cet'pauvre fille ! Penser que _ses_ cheveux étaient surement plus doux, _sa_ peau plus fine, _ses_ lèvres plus expertes, tout comme _ses_ caresses… Du coup, j'me suis barré, j'lai planté sans explication, bravo, j'suis champion moi. Merde, merde, merde et re-merde ! Pourquoi ce putain de blond a autant changé aussi ? Il n'était pas si beau avant, avant _quoi_ d'abord ? Avant que j'le surprenne en train de baiser dans la tour ? Avant qu'en une seule petite demi-heure, il fasse s'écrouler mon petit monde bien rangé ? Bordel ! Je devrais m'faire soigner, on n'peut pas changer aussi vite, si ? Pourtant elle était pas là, cette envie qui me taraude, cette quasi obsession pour cette saleté de fouine. Pourquoi mon abruti de corps m'a trahi comme ça, pour un mec. Fait chier, j'suis pas pédé… j'suis pas homophobe non plus, mais merde quoi ! Et surtout c'est Malefoy qui m'fait triquer. J'en ai marre ! Casse toi de ma tête ! Sors de mon corps, t'as pas l'droit d'me faire ressentir des trucs comme ça d'abord. J'veux pas, on s'détestes tous les 2. _Tu_ me détestes.

- Harry, ça va pas ? Tu pleures ?

- Quoi ? Euh, non Hermione, t'en fait pas, c'est de l'allergie. Faut que j'trouve un truc pour ces foutus pollens…

- Mouais… des pollens, en plein hiver… Si tu avais un problème tu m'en parlerais, ou à Ron, hein ? Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi Harry, on est amis. Tu peux tout me dire.

- Je sais Herm' t'en fait pas j'te dis, merci.

- Bon, comme tu veux, je n'insiste pas, mais je suis à la bibliothèque si jamais… Tu n'hésites pas, les amis c'est fait pour ça aussi.

- Ok.

- A plus.

V'là qu'je pleure maintenant, ça va vraiment pas, faut qu'j'me calme. J'vais prendre l'air, ouais, bonne idée. C't'histoire va m'rendre dingue, c'est trop subit, c'est comme si j'l'avais vu pour la toute première fois là haut, j'ai eu comme un… coup de foudre ? J'débloque complètement ! Faudrait qu'j'arrive à analyser c'qui s'passe dans mon crâne de piaf, y'a un sacré bordel la d'dans, il a foutu par terre toutes mes certitudes sur lui. J'sais plus où j'en suis. C'est pas sa faute, je l'sais, même si ça m'arrangerait, c'est moi qui ai changé, c'est mon regard qui a changé. J'ai peur, où ça va me mener, j'peux pas être amoureux, pas de lui, n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas lui. C'est aussi aberrant que si c'était Ron. J'suis trop con.

- Eh bien Potter, tu es devenu un elfe de maison ?

_Le susmentionné sursauta et se retourna vivement._

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy, t'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Pas pour le moment, et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit le survivant se taper la tête contre un arbre…

- Et ça t'amuse bien sûr.

- Oui, mais ça m'intrigue surtout. Qu'as-tu pu encore inventer de si stupide pour te faire subir ça ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et si j'te le disais, tu m'croirais pas.

- Tient donc, c'est si grave que cela… ça attise encore plus mon intérêt !

- Bon, j'ai pas envie de parler là, laisse-moi passer.

- Tout doux le lion ! Tu as vraiment une sale tête ces derniers temps.

Quoi ? Il a dit que j'ai une sale tête ? Il me regarde ? Houlà, faut pas que j'm'emballe, c'est normal qu'il m'observe pour me faire ces mauvais coups.

- Parce que t'en as quelque chose à faire peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas véritablement cela, mais je te trouve un peu décevant depuis 2-3 semaines, tu m'évites, ne réponds plus aux provocations, pas que cela me manque, mais je me pose des questions.

- Malefoy altruiste, on aura tout vu ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Ne saute pas trop vite aux conclusions ! Surtout quand elles sont erronées…

J'me disais aussi… c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il s'en fiche de moi, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est d'avoir un _punching-ball_ sous la main pour se défouler. Putain, pourquoi ça fait si mal ? J'veux pas pleurer devant lui, il s'rait trop content.

- Laisse moi, barre toi, j'veux voir personne et surtout pas toi !

- Tu m'énerves Potter, tu va me dire ce qu'il te prend, et puis regarde moi quand je te parle !

_Drago attrapa le poignet d'Harry__ qui faisait mine de partir, le forçant à relever son visage vers lui. Le blond resta quelques secondes muet en voyant les yeux brillants de larmes contenues de son ennemi._

- Merde… qui te fait pleurer ? Qui-on-sait ?

_Le brun eu un pauvre sourire et nia de la tête._

- Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te faire pleurer Potter, et même moi, je ne me rappelle pas y être arrivé, qui est-ce ?

Tu as dit ça si doucement, ça t'emmerde tant que cela qu'un ou une autre ait du pouvoir sur moi ?

- C'est la Poufsouffle avec qui t'es sorti ! C'est forcément une histoire de cœur, vous autres les Gryffondors, vous êtes si…

- … sentimentaux ? Ca a rien à voir avec Katrin, mais t'es pas tombé loin.

Et si j'lui disais qu'c'est lui ? Que même Voldemort ne peut pas me faire aussi mal que lui. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, ses yeux sont beaux quand il est pas en colère. Faudrait qu'j'arrête de pleurnicher d'abord, merde, c'est pas sexy. J'ai peur, bordel j'ai si peur, et s'il se fout de moi, j'ai l'impression qu'ça m'tuera. C'est quoi ça ? Son mouchoir ? Il me tend son mouchoir ?

- … Merci.

_Harry s'essuya consciencieusement et se moucha, avant de ranger le bout de tissu dans sa poche._

Fichu cœur, arrête de battre comme ça ! Bon j'me lance, tant pis si y m'met un pain, j'aurais jamais de meilleures occases, c'est à quitte ou double. Va falloir que j'me mette sur la pointe des pieds, il est grand. Aller, courage, respire, il ne bouge toujours pas, j'y vais.

_Le brun s'approcha plus près, passa une main sur la nuque du blond, et se hissant devant lui, posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.__ Ce dernier se raidit un court instant avant d'enlacer Harry par la taille, le pressant fortement contre lui et de répondre tendrement à son baiser. Les 2 garçons restèrent un long moment à s'étreindre et s'embrasser dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante, les mots étaient superflus, leurs actes et leurs yeux parlaient pour eux… amour ? Désir ? Ils verraient ça plus tard, beaucoup plus tard._


	3. Chapter 3

**Il était une fois**

Chapitre 3

_Malheureusement__ pour nos 2 compères, on était en hiver…_

- Potter ?

- Hum…

- On devrait penser à rentrer, il commence à faire vraiment froid.

Quoi ? Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il caille, j'm'en étais pas rendu compte, j'suis tellement bien dans ses bras, j'ai pas envie d'en sortir.

- Harry, tu m'entends ? On pourrait trouver un endroit plus confortable ailleurs, non ?

Un endroit plus confortable ? Houlà, y veut dire, genre un lit ?

- Je… je sais pas.

V'là mon cœur qui recommence ses cavalcades. Il veut qu'on couche ensemble, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? J'sais pas si j'suis prêt à passer la vitesse supérieure, sans compter que pour lui, je représente sûrement rien de plus qu'une baise d'un soir…

- Tu réfléchiras en route, viens.

Il m'a prit la main et m'entraine, elle est froide mais si douce. Faut que j'fasse un tri dans mes émotions moi, j'sais plus où j'en suis. Est-ce que j'l'aime ? Ça y ressemble, mais j'suis pas sûr, j'ai envie de lui, ça c'est sûr, mais sauter le pas, comme ça, sans rien partager avant, ça me parait pas une bonne idée. Je flippe un max ouais.

- On arrive, tu es décidé ?

- Non, enfin, si. Ça va trop vite pour moi, c'est que j'suis…

Merde arrête de rougir comme une pucelle ! Encore que c'est ça mon problème, pourquoi il a fallut que ce soit Malefoy aussi ! Je cherche la merde moi.

- Ok, je crois que j'ai compris… c'est comme tu veux Potter, il n'y a aucune obligation tu sais.

- Je, euh, on peut se revoir quand même ?

Bordel qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit, j'ai envie de le bouffer.

- Tu aimerais quoi, au juste ?

- J'en sais rien Malefoy, c'est nouveau pour moi, j'ai du mal à gérer.

C'est ça, fout toi de moi, arrête de rire, j'ai rien dit de drôle !

- Bien, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, va te coucher, réfléchi et quand tu seras décidé, tu me feras signe, d'accord ?

- Ok.

- Sur ce, bonne nuit. Je voulais juste te dire encore : j'ai apprécié ta compagnie…

Je reste sur le cul. Il se barre après avoir lâché sa bombe, j'suis sûr que j'souris comme un idiot. Il a aimé être avec moi ! Lui ! Ça veut dire qu'il a envie de m'revoir, non ? Aaaaahhh, j'sais plus quoi penser ! J'vais aller me pieuter, p't'être que Merlin me touchera de sa grâce durant mon sommeil… on peut toujours rêver, non ?

J'arrive pas à dormir, j'arrête pas de penser à lui. Faut que j'sache c'que je veux aussi, aller, soit honnête, tu sais ce que tu veux, mais tu veux pas te l'avouer ! Même en pensée, c'est dur… j'veuxqu'ilm'aime ! Ça y est, j'ai réussi ! Ça résout pas mon problème, mais c'est plus clair. J'suis foutu, jamais il m'aimera, pourquoi il m'aimerait d'abord. J'ai rien de plus que les autres, enfin si, mais ça s'rait plutôt un répulsif pour lui. Putain, j'aime un mec, qui est dans le camp adverse et contre qui je vais devoir me battre. C'est du moi tout craché ça, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, hein, je vous l'demande ! J'ai un d'ces mal de crâne, j'suis lessivé, faut qu'je dorme, un somnifère fera l'affaire.

`°oOo°´

J'ai toujours la migraine. Bon, j'me lève, de toutes façons, ça changera rien que j'reste au lit. J'vais prendre une bonne douche pis aller manger. Tient, Hermione est déjà là, ça devrait pas m'étonner, mais c'est samedi et Ron roupille à poings fermés. J'sais qu'elle en pince pour lui, mais c't'andouille vois rien, j'veux pas m'en mêler, ça risquerait de m'retomber d'sus. Malefoy aussi est là, et mon abruti de cœur réagit au quart de tour ! J'suis pathétique… nos regards se croisent, pendant une seconde il me sourit, mais reprend vite son masque et se détourne. J'ai du rêver…

- Salut Herm'

- Salut Harry. Ça va, tu es un peu rouge.

- J'ai juste mal à la tête, t'aurais pas une potion à me filer ?

- Oui, je dois avoir ça dans mon dortoir, on ira après, d'accord ?

- Merci.

On est quasiment les seuls Gryffondors à table, alors je m'décide à parler à Herm'.

- Dit, j'ai une question à te poser, c'est personnel, alors tu diras rien, hein ? Même à Ron ?

Surtout à Ron !

- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?

- Te vexe pas, c'est difficile pour moi, tu sais…

- Désolée, je t'écoute.

- Voilà, je m'suis rendu compte que côté sentimental, j'étais pas tout à fait comme les autres mecs…

- Tu peux être plus précis ?

- Ouais, mais m'interromps pas, tu veux ? Bien, j'crois bien que j'suis… gay.

- Oui, et après ?

Je la regarde comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes. Elle est pas plus étonnée que ça.

- Quoi « et après » ?

- Ben, pour moi c'est pas un problème d'être homosexuel Harry, alors je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne.

Je dois avoir l'air d'une carpe hors de l'eau, car elle commence à se marrer.

- J'vois pas c'qui y a d'drôle là d'dans !

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est ta tête ! Blague mise à part, tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec ça, je me trompe ?

- Non, t'a tout compris, comme d'hab'.

- Je me doute bien que ça ne dois pas être facile à assumer pour toi, mais tu n'es pas anormal, l'homosexualité a toujours existé, c'est vrai que chez les sorciers ça a l'air d'être un peu moins visible que chez les Moldus, mais tu ne dois pas avoir honte. En tout cas pour moi, et je suis sûre que Ron sera de mon avis, ça ne change absolument rien. Et puis, s'il y des cons que ça défrisent, on s'en chargera !

Elle ne fait trop rire quand elle parle comme ça !

- Merci Herm', je sais pas ce que j'ferais sans toi.

- Et… tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

Je prends de nouveau des couleurs et baisse les yeux, est ce que j'peux lui dire ça aussi ?

- Oui.

Devant mon air triste, elle demande doucement.

- Et lui, c'en est pas un.

- Non. Il l'est, c'est même grâce à lui que j'm'en suis rendu compte.

- Où est le problème alors ? Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi ?

- Si, enfin, je crois, c'est plutôt _Lui_, le problème.

- Dit moi carrément qui c'est, parce que là, je ne comprends rien du tout…

- C'est Malefoy.

- Quoi ?

- Ah, tu vois…

- Malefoy est gay ! Comment tu le sais ?

- Eh, pas si fort ! Ça te fait rien qu'ce soit lui ?

- C'est ton choix Harry, il est plutôt mignon et… alors ?

- Ouais, d'accord… C'est gênant, mais je l'ai surpris avec un mec un soir.

Je rougis encore en y repensant, c'était tellement torride et j'aimerais tant qu'il me fasse la même chose, mais pas juste entre 2 portes, pour se casser juste après…

- Et tu dis qu'il n'est pas indifférent ?

- Euh, oui, hier soir, on s'est, euh… embrassé.

- Ah d'accord, vous avez déjà commencé quelque chose, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu vas me trouver con, mais je crois que je suis amoureux… mais pas lui. Il veut juste me baiser quoi.

- Et toi, tu veux plus, bien sûr. Avoue quand même que tu as placé la barre très haut... Vous en avez parlé ?

- Hein ! T'est folle ! Il va se foutre de ma gueule ouais, j'veux pas lui donner le bâton pour me faire battre !

- Harry… et s'il t'aime aussi et qu'il réagit comme toi, vous allez où, tu peux me le dire ? Droit dans le mur !

C'est pas tout faux, mais je veux pas faire le premier pas, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai embrassé, alors chacun son tour. Ouais, dit comme ça, c'est puéril, mais j'ai la trouille.

- Tu veux que je lui parle ?

- Non ! Non… c'est à moi de le faire, t'as raison.

- Tu sais Harry, Malefoy n'est pas différent des autres, ce n'est pas parce que sa famille est proche du Lord qu'il ne peut pas avoir de sentiments. Et puis, tu pourrais peut-être le faire changer, qui sait ? Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'être comme ses parents et suivre Qui-tu-sais…

- T'es vraiment la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir Herm', t'as raison après tout, même si c'est difficile, je dois tenter le coup, sinon je risque de le regretter toute ma vie.

C'est à ce moment que je vis mon blondinet se lever, seul, pour sortir, Hermione me fait un clin d'œil et je sors à sa suite. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec elle, j'y vois plus clair, pis, j'suis un Gryffondor oui ou merde ?

- Malefoy ! On peut parler ?

Il s'arrête et m'attend, je tremble, c'est dingue l'effet qu'il me fait.

- Tu as réfléchi ?

- Oui, mais allons ailleurs.

Nos pas nous entrainent dans le parc, où nous étions hier soir.

- Bien, je t'écoute.

Il a l'air sérieux et pas du tout moqueur ou méprisant, c'est bon signe non ?

- Voilà, je… euh, qu'est ce que t'attends de moi ?

Merde ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais il parait surpris par ma question.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

- Répond seulement, j'te dirais après.

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait, tu m'as surpris hier, je ne te savais pas gay, et encore moins intéressé par moi… ça m'a flatté, je ne dirais pas le contraire, c'est vrai quoi, tu es quand même Harry Potter. Puis, ça m'a dérouté parce que je n'ai pas compris ce que _toi_ tu voulais. Tu m'allumes, et après tu veux arrêter, j'étais un peu frustré, je l'avoue. J'ai cru que tu te fichais de moi.

Jolie grimace, mon cœur bât encore plus vite si c'est possible.

- J'étais sérieux, trop peut-être. Depuis que j'ai compris certaines choses me concernant, et toi aussi par la même occasion, je flippe.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

C'est le moment et l'instant, lance toi à l'eau, de toutes manières, ça changera rien s'il s'en fout, non ça changera rien…

- Je… je suis amoureux de toi.

Ça y est, c'est dit. Reste pas comme ça les yeux ronds, fait quelque chose !

- Malefoy ?

- Tu… m'aimes ?

- Ben c'est ce que j'ai dit, ouais.

C'est quoi ce sourire ? Tu vas te moquer de moi, c'est ça ! Bordel, j'vais m'évanouir.

- Harry.

_Le blond saisi le brun avant que ses__ jambes ne flanchent et le serre contre sa poitrine. Harry pouvait sentir que le cœur de son compagnon battait au moins aussi fort que le sien, il releva la tête et s'abima dans les yeux captivants qui le dévoraient._

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors ferme là et lâche moi !

J'étais en colère maintenant, non mais pour qui il se prenait celui là ! Ça m'apprendra d'abord, à croire au père Noël ! J'suis trop con, je le savais, pourquoi j'ai écouté Mione aussi !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Harry attend ! Moi aussi, je…

Merde, il rougit, il est trop craquant, tant pis, même si tu ne m'aimes pas, embrasse moi Drago, je veux sentir ta bouche sur la mienne, que ton goût m'envahisse… encore une fois, juste une fois, une dernière fois.

- ... t'aime !

Là c'est moi qui lui saute dessus, il m'aime ! IL M'AIME ! Mon cœur va éclater, c'est trop, c'est pas possible d'être aussi heureux ! Il vacille sous mon assaut et se stabilise contre un arbre, j'ai les jambes nouées autour de sa taille, les bras autour de son cou et je l'embrasse, oh oui je l'embrasse, à perdre haleine…

_Plus tard viendront le temps des explications et des complications, __car dans les vies d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy, rien n'est vraiment simple…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Il était une fois**

Chapitre 4

_Comme la dernière fois, et comme c'était__ toujours l'hiver, il faisait froid, quelques flocons voletaient même mollement autour d'eux. Drago entraina encore une fois Harry dans le château et ils se retrouvèrent sans que le brun s'en rende compte dans la chambre du préfet des serpentard._

- Drago…

- Harry, tu me rends fou…

Moi aussi tu vas me rendre dingue… mon dieu ta bouche… dans mon cou, c'est trop.

_Le blond avait déjà commencé à lui retirer ses vêtements__ et les siens, cherchant le contact direct avec la peau du brun. C'est quand il se retrouva sans sa chemise qu'Harry réalisa ce que faisait Drago. Un long frisson le parcouru quand les lèvres chaudes descendirent le long de son cou, de sa gorge et emprisonnèrent un téton dressé. Il ne pu retenir un soupir tremblotant_.

Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Va pas si vite, j'suis pas encore prêt pour ça, même si j'en crève d'envie. Oh bordel, oui, c'est si bon… Qu'est ce ça fait après tout, on s'aime, non ? Pourquoi j'hésite alors ? Mais j'l'ai jamais fait, j'saurais pas, j'vais l'décevoir… Oh, et puis merde !

_Incapable de réfléchir correctement sous les attentions de son compagnon, Harry abandonna et se laissa aller dans les bras qui l'enserraient. Les caresses du serpentard l'entrainait vers un monde encore inconnu fait de sensations brutes__ et indicibles, pris dans ce délicieux tourbillon, il perdait pied, laissant Drago prendre les commandes. Ce diable blond paraissait être partout à la fois, ne lui laissant aucun répit, sa langue habile léchait tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre et ses mains aux si longs doigts déliés s'occupaient du reste. Bientôt, ils furent nus sur le grand lit drapé de vert. Le corps d'Harry reposait sur les draps de satin couleur ivoire tel un bijou dans son écrin. Les yeux gris-bleu fiévreux rivés sur lui n'en perdaient pas une miette._

- Tu es magnifique Harry, voit comme j'ai envie de toi…

_La voix rauque du blond envoya des ondes__ de plaisir dans le corps du brun qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps parfait agenouillé devant lui et se fixa sur le sexe érigé et apparemment impatient qui lui faisait face. _

Bon sang, il est énorme ! Je… ce… ça rentrera jamais ! Merde, il a dû voir à ma tronche que ça n'allait pas…

- C'est la première fois, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui.

- N'ai pas peur, je ferais en sorte que cela te fasse le moins mal possible… c'est juste au début, après, c'est toi qui réclamera.

- Je… suis pas sûr…

- Laisse moi faire, détend toi, je t'aime, je ne te ferais jamais mal.

- J'vais essayer…

_Drago entreprit de rassurer son amant en l'embrassant__, le câlinant gentiment et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis malaxa doucement ses bourses pour enfin saisir son membre légèrement retombé après la prise de conscience d'Harry. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et s'en enduisit généreusement les doigts. Il joua quelques minutes avec le périnée et l'entrée du Gryffondor qui se relâcha un peu, puis introduisit lentement son index tout en léchant l'érection devant son nez pour détourner l'attention. Il sentit néanmoins très nettement la crispation autour de ses phalanges et redoubla d'efforts pour décontracter le brun. Il fallut des trésors de patience à Drago pour arriver au 3__ème__ doigt, car Harry, malgré sa bonne volonté et l'expertise de son partenaire, ne parvenait pas à se détendre complètement. _

- Tu as confiance en moi, Harry ? Si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis et j'arrête, ok ?

_Dans l'incapacité __de parler, Harry hocha la tête. Drago l'installa confortablement et remis une bonne dose de gel après avoir enfilé une capote. Il se positionna et d'une petite poussée, fit pénétrer son gland avant de stopper, incapable d'aller plus loin_.

Aïe ! Bordel ça fait super mal ! Non, je peux pas, je peux pas, c'est trop tôt, j'peux pas ! Comment on peut aimer ça, putain… c'est… ouch !

_Drago comprit immédiatement et eu même un peu de mal à ressortir de cette __chair crispée autour de lui. Des larmes de douleur et de honte coulaient silencieusement sur les joues du brun qui détourna la tête_.

- Harry, ne pleure pas… Excuse moi, c'est ma faute, j'ai brûlé les étapes. Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas prêt, on attendra, on a tout notre temps tu sais.

_Le blond caressa tendrement le visage détrempé et __le couvrit d'une multitude de petits baisers apaisants_.

Merde, je suis une vrai nouille, qu'est-ce qu'y va penser d'moi main'nant, j'suis nul, y va m'en vouloir, c'est sûr, pis y voudra plus de moi…

- T'es pas fâché ? Demanda hésitant le brun.

- Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

_Le blond eu un sourire __apaisant et lui fit un bisou sur le nez_.

- J'sais pas, mais… euh.

- T'en fait pas. Il y a d'autres façons de faire l'amour tu sais, la sodomie n'est pas obligatoire, tout le monde ne la pratique pas d'ailleurs, je ne te forcerais jamais.

- Merci. J'suis désolé Drago …je sais pas quoi dire… en fait si, je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, aller, vient là…

_Drago __entreprit de satisfaire son petit lion de bien d'autres manières et démontra à Harry qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux éprouver du plaisir sans ressentir de frustration, bien au contraire. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils auraient tout le temps de retenter l'expérience s'ils en avaient envie, quand ils se connaitraient mieux, et le serpentard se prit à penser que lui aussi pourrait essayer… après tout pourquoi pas, si c'était avec lui_.

Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, comme ça, entièrement nu, sa peau est si fine et douce, il est plus musclé qu'il n'y parait. J'crois bien que j'me lasserais jamais de le toucher. Il est tellement gentil avec moi. Comment ai-je pu le haïr à ce point ?

- Drago ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai un truc à te d'mander…

- Quoi donc ? Tu as encore faim…

- Nan, arrête ! J'en peux plus. J'voulais juste comprendre un truc.

- Petite nature… Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Gnan, gnan, gnan ! C'est qu'il se fout de moi en plus !

- Ça va hein ! Voilà, jusqu'à hier, j'étais persuadé que tu m'détestais, alors que c'est pas l'cas… tu peux m'expliquer ?

_Drago se mit à rire_.

- Ben t'es gonflé toi ! C'est qui qui m'a sauté dessus hier soir, hein ? Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- Ouais, t'as pas tort. Je commence alors… mais je sais pas si ça va te plaire…

Oh oui, j'adore quand tu hausses ton sourcil comme ça, t'es trop sexy…

- Bon je m'lance ! Y'a environ 3 semaines, je m'baladais dans les couloirs le soir et j'suis monté à la tour d'astronomie, j'y suis resté un moment jusqu'à c'que t'arrives avec un mec… et j'ai tout vu.

- Quoi ? Tu as quoi ?

_Drago__, mécontent, se releva à moitié sous la révélation et toisa Harry._

- Calmos, t'avais fermé la porte, j'étais coincé ! J'ai pas eu l'choix !

- Mouais, admettons…

- Le problème, c'est qu'ça m'a excité et à partir de là, j'ai commencé à fantasmer sur toi, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je tombais amoureux… et voilà.

- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais l'autre soir ?

- Ouais, c'avais foiré avec Katrin, pis j'étais persuadé que tu m'aimerais jamais… et toi ?

- Ça fait déjà un bon moment que j'avais des doutes sur mes sentiments, mais je préférais les ignorer, car figures toi que je pensais exactement comme toi, _tu ne pouvais_ _pas_ m'aimer. _Drago grimaça comiquement_. Qu'est ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas toujours aussi sûr de moi que j'y parait… Et t'es sorti avec cette Poufsouffle et j'ai eu mal, c'est pour cela que je t'ai suivi quand tu es allé dans le parc, je voulais te le faire payer. Mais quand je t'ais vu pleurer, ça m'a fait un choc. Et puis… tu m'as embrassé, et j'ai arrêté de lutter.

- Drago… on a été un peu cons, non ?

- Oui, mais en même temps, comment aurait-on pu deviner ? Mais je suis content que tu ais osé, mon petit Gryffy audacieux…

- Moi aussi, même si ça a pas été facile, j'avais une d'ses trouilles que tu te foutes de moi... Pourtant, j'ai jamais été aussi bien avec personne, c'est dingue. Tu crois qu'ça peut durer, nous deux ?

- Aucune idée, je ne sais pas si c'est possible, tant de choses nous séparent… mais j'ai envie d'essayer, qu'est ce qu'on risque après tout ?

- T'as raison, ça me fait peur, mais j'ai envie d'essayer aussi. J'ai jamais vraiment pu profiter d'la vie… c'est une chance, nous deux… aime moi Drago, aime moi de toutes tes forces, aime moi aussi longtemps que tu pourras et j'en f'rais autant pour toi.

_Les 2 garçons se regardaient intensément._

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, Harry Potter, mais je te le promets.

- Merci…

_Sur ce, Drago embrassa son Harry, scellant leur promesse. De quoi allait être fait leur avenir ? Personne n'avait la réponse, même s'ils en avaient une idée__, leurs destins étaient déjà tracés et cette évidence pesait sur leurs jeunes épaules. Leur histoire avait bien peu de chance de perdurer, mais au moins, ils voulaient y croire…_

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, cette petite fic s'arrête un peu brutalement… elle aurait pu être plus longue, mais les cours recommencent et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps pour la continuer dans des délais acceptables…<strong>

**Merci à celles et ceux qui l'ont lue et apprécié, sait-on jamais, une séquelle est toujours possible !**


End file.
